


Make Yourself Comfortable

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: Coping with Quarantine [18]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drabble, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: The prompt for this drabble was: "We could have a chance."
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: Coping with Quarantine [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669213
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Make Yourself Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deHavilland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deHavilland/gifts).



> And the prompt was once again tossed aside in favour of something else

Freddie got to their sitting room last, finding the rest of the band already settled for their weekly movie night.

“I’m not sitting on that lumpy chair,” Freddie whined. “Not after what it did to my back!” 

The other three just looked back at him with a different degree of smugness on their faces. 

“Should’ve gotten in on time,” Brian murmured with a smirk on his lips.

“We’ve all been wounded by the chair, Freddie,” Roger said a trace of residual annoyance in his voice.

Freddie pouted, he knew they all hated the chair, often opting to sit on the floor instead. But he was tired and he just wanted to be comfortable. 

“Sorry, Freddie, there’s nowhere else for you to sit.” It was the fake sympathy in John’s voice and the upward twitch of his lips that made Freddie roll his eyes before shrugging. 

“I found somewhere,” Freddie smirked as he elegantly sat himself on John’s lap. 

John, who was just as stubborn as Freddie, answered, “Make yourself comfortable.”

He then proceeded to wrap his arms around Freddie’s waist as Freddie reached to pull a blanket over them. Once the movie started playing and they settled down and it wasn’t long before Freddie’s head was resting on John’s shoulder. 

John’s fingers found their way under the hem of Freddie’s shirt and started tracing small circles on the soft skin of his hip, just above the waistband of his trousers. Freddie nuzzled closer to John’s neck at the touch, his hand coming to rest on John’s chest. The warmth radiating from John along with the steadiness of his breathing was slowly lulling Freddie to sleep in the safety of his arms. 

* * *

It felt like only a moment later that John was whispering Freddie’s name and squeezing his hip,

“Come on, Freddie. We should go to bed.”

Freddie opened his eyes to find himself alone in the room with John, blanket still tucked around him. He groaned and closed his eyes again, getting dangerously close to nodding off once more,

“You’re warm, don’t want to leave.”

“I could come with you,” John’s lips ghosted over Freddie’s forehead as he spoke and Freddie almost whined with how badly he wanted to feel them against him. “Could keep you warm.” 

Freddie smiled lazily, “Brilliant idea.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to swing by my tumblr @yasmamamercury 😘


End file.
